


Тайна полуночного сладкоежки

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Detectives, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: В отеле "Трансильвания" беда - кто-то крадёт кровавые печеньки. И это всё перед самым днём рождения графа Дракулы! Друзья обязаны разобраться во всём и покарать воришку... если смогут, конечно.
Kudos: 3





	Тайна полуночного сладкоежки

— Итак, ребята, — Джонатан обвёл пристальным взглядом необычайно тихих монстров. — Это снова случилось.

— Что, что случилось? — заволновались некоторые.

Другие мрачно поглядывали друг на друга, уже знавшие о происшествии.

Рыжеволосый паренёк сделал драматическую паузу и торжественно произнёс, приподняв левую руку в жесте глашатая:

— Кровавые печеньки! Их снова украли!

— Как украли?! — ахнула тетя Нюся, всплеснув руками.

— Надо найти и покарать вора! — сурово прогромыхал Франкенштейн. Он оглядел вытянувшиеся лица сообщников и пояснил: — Мы эти печенья для ночи рождения Драка купили, а не для того, чтобы какой-то сладкоежка их все уничтожил.

Остальные поддержали его слова бурными аплодисментами. Посовещавшись, они решили, что будут дежурить по очереди и поймают «сладкого вора».

* * *

В первое утро им не повезло.

На страже стояли два гремлина. Оба заснули, едва солнце окрасило внешнюю часть штор. Следовательно, никакого вора они не то что не поймали, но даже не засекли. А печенюшки сильно поредели.

Следующими вызвались гидра и несколько ведьм. Но те умудрились рассориться, чей макияж лучше, и снова всё проворонили.

Третьим сторожить встал Джонатан, ибо справедливо рассудил, что если и дальше так будет продолжаться, то к ночи рождения Дракулы сладкого вообще не останется. Вместе с ним, благородно предложив помощь, остались Уэйн, Фрэнк, Гриффин, Мюррей, Мэйвис и Квазимодо. Последний, конечно, остался вовсе не по этой причине: он готовил что-то супер вкусное, сложное и секретное, а что — сказать отказался. Монстры поверили ему на слово и позволили остаться, на что повар ворчливо заметил: «Ну вот, уже в моей собственной кухне решают, оставаться мне здесь или нет!» — и отправился готовить.

Солнце взошло уже выше шпиля северной башни, а вор всё не появлялся. Монстры начали дремать — ну а что, время спать уже пришло, а отсутствие чего-либо интересного настраивало на сонный лад.

Джонатан крепился, но так как уже тоже жил по ночному расписанию, спустя какое-то время тоже стал проваливаться в туманную дымку дрёмы…

Грохот с кухни заставил всех подпрыгнуть и разом согнать сонную расслабленность. Квазимодо куда-то отлучился (за ингредиентами, видимо), поэтому шуметь мог только…

— Попался, ворюга!!! — заорал Джонни, выскакивая из укрытия.

— Хватай его! — не отставал и Мумий.

Сладкоежка дёрнулся от неожиданности и резко обернулся…

— Драк?! — поражённо застыли монстры и человек.

Вампир немного отошёл от испуга, вызванного неожиданным появлением свидетелей, и чуть нахмурился:

— Что это вы тут делаете?

— Тот же вопрос и тебе, па, — хмуро произнесла Мэйвис. Увидев в руках отца миску с кровяными печеньками, младшая Дракула подбоченилась, всё моментально поняла и фыркнула: — Утренние пожирунчики?

Дракула слегка покраснел и прикрыл улику рукой:

— Ну, а что, я люблю сладкое. Спокойного дня, — он чинно прошествовал мимо ошарашенных друзей и скрылся за поворотом.


End file.
